Here comes the sun
by Arubachann
Summary: Tokio despierta cuando otros cierran los ojos. Solo bajo su atenta mirada nocturna, dos personas pueden perpetuar una historia con el objeto de conocerse a sí mismos. Una noche, dos vidas, un único rumbo. Hasta que el sol despierte otra vez. [SouMako]
1. Chapter 1

I

Las luces de neón anuncian la vida en la gran ciudad. Sería difícil calcular el número de personas que caminan en este preciso instante por el cruce más concurrido de Tokio. Una señora mayor que regresa con un botín del _conbini_ más barato del distrito. Un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria que ríen sabiendo que el sonido frenético de la noche se tragará sus carcajadas. Un _salary man_ con andares tan pesados como su maletín.

La calle despierta mientras otros duermen. Cerca de Hibiya-koen park, las farolas abren los ojos parpadeando unos segundos antes de su gran bostezo. Bajo una de ellas, un muchacho espera impaciente. La altura y complexión destacan por encima de su inquietud. Sus ojos verdes y almendrados reflejan ternura de corazón, sus grandes manos un deseo por ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan.

La luz cae sobre su cuerpo y difumina en sombras cada rasgo de su rostro y musculatura. No es un David de Miguel Ángel porque en mármol resultaría imposible esculpir unas proporciones tan perfectas. Mira el reloj y coloca bien sus gafas en un ademán por sostener las ganas de volver a casa. Sopesa para sus adentros si merece la pena cubrir su cupo de paciencia con una persona que quizá ni siquiera recuerde la cita acordada.

Vencido por el sueño de un día ajetreado, el joven comienza a caminar sin reparar en el ajetreo que le rodea. La estación de metro de Marunoichi queda cerca de su paradero y posiblemente aún la línea siga funcionando, tiene que hacer solo dos trasbordos hasta llegar a su residencia. Repentinamente, abre el móvil para consultar su Twitter; el alias de su perfil reza: MakotoTachinabaSwim. Lee a ciegas las actualizaciones más recientes de sus seguidores. A juzgar por la persona en la que se ha detenido, parece que se trata de aquella que no hizo su acto de presencia. Su último tweet " _LOLL el nuevo corte de Haruma Miura es amazinfffg!"_ hace menos de quince minutosprovoca que el ceño de Makoto se frunza de forma irremediable. No hay nada que duela más que el olvido.

A la altura del Subway de Godochosha Gokan, levanta su vista y hace un recuento de todos los bares cuyos letreros muestran nombres tan poco apetecibles como el alcohol que ofrecen. Ninguno le resulta lo bastante revelador para hacer una locura que, a su edad, asociarían directamente con su incipiente crisis de los veinticinco. Parece un periodo extraño en su vida, por eso merece la valentía de enfrentarlo a solas. No hay otra forma de explicarlo que asumiendo esos años como un punto de inflexión donde, sin pedir permiso, te empujan hacia el abismo adulto, aunque sigas aferrado a otras cifras de antaño. Quizás el chico sienta en este momento que su inseguridad como próximo graduado y su reciente desencanto amoroso van a marcar el camino de su noche.

Coge de nuevo su móvil y esta vez lo utiliza para enviar un mensaje cargado de cierta tristeza y reproche camuflado:

 _Espero que estés bien y no hayas enfermado._

 _He estado esperando más de una hora, pero me he ido porque no aparecías._

 _Supongo que estarás en casa o con tus amigos._

 _Si quieres verme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

Seguro que esa tal Shinju a quien, supuestamente, dirige esas palabras se arrepentirá de su despiste. Sin embargo, el remordimiento ante la rudeza empleada se ha apoderado del rostro de Makoto. Da la impresión de que nunca ha mostrado su enfado con tanta facilidad. Intranquilo, guarda su arma electrónica en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y emprende la marcha hacia la boca del metro.

La ciudad está más activa que otras veces. Eso le molesta. Las máquinas recreativas se escuchan desde los distintos puntos cardinales, y en los edificios de karaokes las ventanas proyectan la juerga como una película de cine mudo. Golpea una lata vacía de _Dr. Pepper_ y se sorprende al oír como esta rebota contra el acerado haciendo un ruido que intenta competir con los gritos de los jóvenes que salen de un pub. Antes de colarse en el edificio echa una última ojeada al cielo: hoy las estrellas han decidido quedarse dormidas.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Baja las escaleras del metro a toda prisa, quizás no consiga llegar a casa después de todo. No obstante, en tres minutos el subterráneo aparecerá poniendo fin a uno de esos días que es mejor no guardar como recuerdo. Se sienta. A su lado, un señor ebrio escupe tacos de hito en hito. _Qué manera tan maravillosa de pasar un viernes noche_ – debe de pensar Makoto mientras esboza una sonrisa con ápices de amargura.

Su postura relajada es solo una simple coraza. Poco a poco el andén recoge los suspiros de fatiga que los transeúntes liberan. Sin ningún reparo, los ojos del joven se posan en cada una de las caras que le rodean buscando un ápice de familiaridad o alguna señal que le devuelva los tiempos en los que la amistad seguía siendo más importante que el futuro. Sus ojeras denotan que lleva estudiando con ahínco varias semanas. A juzgar por su expresión, echa de menos a sus amigos.

Algo suena. El tren está cerca de su destino. El muchacho escudriña sus bolsillos al notar la vibración de su teléfono. Lo descuelga nervioso sin observar ni siquiera el número entrante.

— _¿Y si no supiese dónde, Tachibana?_

La confusión hace en su rostro una carantoña cómica. La voz de hombre al otro lado del auricular respira esperando una respuesta. Los altavoces anuncian la rápida llegada del transporte sobresaltando al charlatán de su lado, quien ahora dirige sus insultos hacia el Ministro de Comercio de Japón.

—¿D-Disculpa?

El ruido del metro y el jaleo de los pasajeros impide al chico escuchar bien lo que su interlocutor le dice:

— _Tu (…) sorprendió (…) bien?_

En este instante, Makoto tiene dos opciones. Puede colgar, entrar en el vagón y devolver la llamada cuando le sea posible o salir del bullicio, contestar y perder el último tren que puede llevarlo a casa. Un señor corre con rapidez y consigue adentrarse en la masa humana que se expande dentro del vehículo hasta que se difumina por la velocidad en que desaparece. Todo permanece en silencio, incluso el borracho ha cesado con sus palabrerías.

No queda nadie en la estación.


	3. Chapter 3

II

III

— Eh… Perdona, estaba en el metro y no podía escuchar, ¿quién eres?

La elección sensata no se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Un viernes noche como este no puede acabar volviendo a casa con normalidad.

— _Soy Sousuke, me has enviado un mensaje muy raro. ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _Sousuke Yamazaki...,_ se escucha como un eco en su interior. Por la mirada de Makoto, la última vez que coincidió con él fue hace unos meses; quizás ese fuese el momento en el que intercambiaron sus teléfonos.

— O-oh, buenas noches, Yamazaki-kun. Menudo error, debí haberme confundido; — continúa atropellándose—Creo que el contacto al que iba a escribírselo estaba encima de tu número en mi agenda. Perdona la confusión… espero que estés bien. — Traga saliva con disimulo. La vergüenza es tal que sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos. Al otro lado de la línea, se siente una risa cómplice.

— _Vaya, eso me tranquiliza. Sí, todo va bien, tanto que se hace aburrido._ — Sousuke cesa con sus palabras. De repente, dispara una pregunta directa a la diana— _¿Te… han dado plantón?_

Pese al esfuerzo, Makoto es capaz de extraer de su interior una sonrisa que dice: _gracias por recordarme que esta noche es de las malas._ Una risa nerviosa empieza a apoderarse de sí mismo. No se puede saber con exactitud si quiere colgar y abandonar esta incómoda conversación o seguir por el hecho de no sentirse tan solo.

— Bu-bueno —no sabe ni qué decir—ha habido algunos problemas, pero no te preocupes; ya voy a volver a casa. — Su mentira suena tan falsa como un te quiero en un _love hotel_. Lleva una mano a su rostro y cubre con ella sus gafas. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora que ha perdido el último metro que pasaba?

— _Está bien. Espero que el camino de vuelta sea…agradable. He de colgar, nos vemos, Tachibana._

— Hasta pronto, ¡y siento la confusión!

El teléfono comunica. Sí. Ahora es cierto todo lo que se temía. Son las doce de la madrugada en una ciudad que no descansa, y lo único que él desea es cerrar los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

El aire se ha puesto fresco. El flequillo del muchacho baila con una alegría que apenas tiene relación con la de su dueño. Caminar hasta casa le tomará mucho tiempo, y no puede costearse un taxi debido a su condición estudiantil. Sus bolsillos están tan vacíos como su refrigerador. Eso le hace recordar que aún no ha probado bocado.

Se dispone a emprender el paso en busca de algún puesto de ramen o fideos cuando se cruza en su camino un pequeño gato blanco. Se agacha y lo observa con detenimiento. Sus delgadas patitas se levantan posándose en la rodilla de Makoto, quien las recibe con enorme candidez.

En el fondo somos parecidos, ¿no, _neko chan?_ _—_ lo levanta para cogerlo en sus brazos. — Andando sin rumbo por Tokio, esperando que alguien se fije en nuestra presencia para sentir que realmente existimos. —Le acaricia la cabecita con ternura— pero tú lo tienes más fácil, eres un animalito realmente adorable.

El minino maúlla replicándole. Makoto todavía no da crédito a su error. Enviar un mensaje por equivocación es algo común en los tiempos que corren, pero eso no justifica que el chico no pueda sentirse avergonzado. No obstante, le tranquiliza el hecho de saber que Shinju no descubrirá su faceta herida. El móvil vuelve a sonar con una alerta de mensaje. Suelta al gato en el suelo como si se desprendiese de una parte de sí mismo y observa la pantalla:

 _Oi, si no tienes que hacer mucho aún_

 _he pensado en salir un rato a beber_

 _te unes?_

 _Creo que eres la única persona sin plan a estas horas._

Eso no se lo esperaba. Por la forma en que se ruboriza, nunca ha estado a solas con Yamazaki. La noche se presentaba como una excusa para vagar por las calles hasta recibir al nuevo día con el cansancio en los huesos; si es que no caía rendido en el banco de algún parque cercano. No obstante, gracias a su ridícula confusión, ahora puede retrasar el momento de actuar como un indigente.

Sus dedos se mueven con agilidad sobre el teclado:

 _Ok_

 _Estoy cerca de la Tokyo Tower_

 _Nos vemos ahí?_

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se los frota. Las gafas parecen molestarle, así que decide guardarlas en su chaqueta. Relee el mensaje de Sousuke haciendo hincapié en su última frase: _Creo que eres la única persona sin plan a estas horas._ Makoto no sabe cómo le estará yendo a Yamazaki en otros aspectos de la vida, pero seguro que en aquellos donde se requiera hablar sin tapujos debe ser el mejor.

 _De acuerdo._

 _Si no me pierdo, estaré en 30 minutos_

Sonríe. _Menuda ciudad pequeña ha elegido para aprender a orientarse_ , dicen sus labios en silencio. Todavía tiene por delante unos veinticinco minutos hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro y, por la prisa que arrastran sus deportivas, no quiere hacer esperar a su acompañante. Rebusca en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora y saca su _Ipod_ mini. Parece que siempre lo lleva consigo. Lo enciende sin aminorar la marcha, empieza a tantear la canción que más puede asociarse a este momento.

Brisa de finales de otoño. Un nuevo alboroto en cada cruce. Un cielo iluminado por un fulgor artificial. Al doblar la esquina, el templo _Seisho-ji_ se erige imponente. En la entrada, reposan pétalos de rosa generando un hermoso lienzo sobre el suelo gris. Acaba de encontrarla. Suspira.

La orquesta de cuerda retumba en sus oídos y un coro masculino repite sin cesar: _Look at all the lonely people…_

Son las 1 de la madrugada.

 _Eleanor Righby_ acaba de despertar.


	5. Chapter 5

V

El reloj no deja de hacer girar sus manecillas. Sousuke lleva diez minutos de retraso y la preocupación se cierne sobre Makoto; esperar se ha convertido en su afición del día. Esta noche, la _Tokyo Tower_ se ha despojado de su rojiblanco atuendo para vestirse de gala con luces azules y lilas. No tiene nada que envidiarle a su hermana parisina, hoy puede demostrar con diferencia que es la más hermosa del mundo. Mientras el joven la observa, debe de pensar que ha merecido la pena perder ese tren para verla brillar sin restricciones.

De repente, agita su cabeza para poner en orden los pensamientos que brotan con demasiada fluidez. Ha sido diligente al aceptar la proposición de Yamazaki, pero el temblor de sus rodillas demuestra que se siente un poco arrepentido. La soledad nos impulsa a arrojarnos a los brazos de cualquiera que esté dispuesto a salvarnos de ella. Le cuesta admitir que por esa razón se encuentra ahora en un barrio lejos de casa, bajo un amasijo de hierro luminoso, a la espera de una persona que le provoca tanta curiosidad como timidez.

A lo lejos, entre el gentío, se vislumbra una figura que ha captado su atención. Camina con lentitud, como si la urgencia hubiese sido desterrada de su vida hace tiempo. Su mirada indiferente y su semblante impasible se alzan sin dificultad por encima de las cabezas de las almas nocturnas. Una vez que esta descubre a Makoto en el punto de encuentro, esboza una leve sonrisa que altera su fisonomía estoica. Conforme se acerca, se pueden apreciar las horas de entrenamiento en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sousuke Yamazaki podría haber posado para Bernini y nadie habría puesto reparos en contemplar el resultado sin un pestañeo.

Makoto levanta la mano y la agita a modo de saludo indicador. Sus dientes quedan al descubierto en una sonrisa maternal que ablandaría al tirano más cruel. Están a escasos metros de distancia, pero, a pesar de no llevar las gafas puestas, sabe con certeza que aquel muchacho moreno con paso firme se trata de su cita.

Buenas noches, Tachibana. Perdona el retraso, tuve que… —se rasca la nuca con disimulo— reorientarme. ¿Llevas esperando mucho?

No te preocupes, he llegado hace un momento —mira el reloj otra vez para asegurarse de que los veinticinco minutos de espera han sido veraces. —Bueno, ¿conoces algún sitio interesante por aquí?

A decir verdad, no suelo moverme mucho por esta zona, pero un amigo del club me dijo que dos manzanas más abajo hay un _izakaya_ donde te sirven toda la cerveza que quieras. En fin, lo necesito. — Suspira y deja la vista perdida hacia el suelo. A Makoto le sorprende la sincera confesión.

Vamos a ello entonces. — Empiezan a andar en un incómodo silencio que no encuentra el momento de romperse— Por cierto, Yamazaki-kun, ¿s-sigues en el club de natación? Yo he tenido que abandonarlo unas semanas por los exámenes.

Sí, sigo yendo al mismo, cerca de la estación de Shibuya. Intento no perder ni un día de entrenamiento ahora que…—hace una pausa que queda suspendida hasta que el estómago de Makoto la rellena con su bramido— Vaya, pediremos algo para comer también—libera una risa agradable y comprensiva al ver cómo el rostro de su amigo se ha teñido de rojo mientras pide disculpas en bucle.

Deambulan perdidos calle abajo observando con detenimiento cada letrero, cada escaparate, cada nimio papel que yace inerte en la acera. Da la impresión de que no están acostumbrados a relacionarse muy a menudo. No obstante, con asiduidad recurren a algún tema de conversación que se apiada de sus tímidas reacciones. El ruido sigue siendo constante en todos los recovecos de Tokio; se adjunta a sus palabras como una banda sonora urbana.

No me puedo creer que Nanase no te haya enviado saludos para mí en ningún momento— Sousuke ríe con fuerza y toma aire en un gran suspiro. — Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, pero me alegro de que todos sigáis tan unidos. De todas formas, Rin me tiene al tanto de todo. Guardar secretos nunca fue su mejor virtud. —Ambos se paran en seco— Parece que este es el sitio. Menos mal, creí que mi compañero me la había jugado.

Yamazaki se adelanta y abre la puerta permitiendo una vista panorámica del local. Una gran barra de madera atraviesa como una estocada el interior. Sobre ella hay diversos platos que, a juzgar por la manera en que sus dueños se relamen los labios, debieron estar exquisitos. Más adentro se disponen unas mesas cuadradas cuya antigüedad contrasta con los móviles que los clientes han depositado sobre ellas. Ese día parece que está prohibido hablar con alguien que no esté presente.

Un grupo de viejas amigas riñe con cervezas en la mano mientras se levantan para demostrar cuál de todas sigue teniendo la figura más esbelta. Al lado, una reunión de empresa lidera el alboroto del recinto. En el mostrador, se refugian los más solitarios rodeados de vasitos con restos de sake. Los dos jóvenes, afincados en la entrada, se debaten si formar parte o no de aquel cuadro costumbrista. El dueño les dirige un gesto amable invitándoles a entrar.

Tú primero— le indica Sousuke con la mano.

Gracias — El humo de la cocina enturbia el ambiente— Lo primero que voy a hacer es pedir algo para calmar a este parlanchín que habla como una ballena— dice señalándose el estómago.

Es comprensible que lo haga, tú eras la orca de Iwatobi, ¿no? — Makoto aplaude la agudeza de su amigo echándole una mirada de reojo.

Algo así, — pensar en aquellos años hace que su expresión se torne melancólica — ojalá pudiera actuar como tal, seguro que todo sería distinto—Al mismo tiempo que las palabras van saliendo de sus labios se arrepiente de haberlas hecho nacer.

A lo mejor todavía no has hecho nada porque no has encontrado el momento apropiado para darle uso a tus dientes, — Sousuke le sonríe— es mejor guardarlos para las víctimas que merezcan la pena.

No sé si se me dará bien morder— Makoto le devuelve otra sonrisa más tierna— espero ser capaz de mejorar con la práctica.

Los dos chicos se observan sorprendidos debido a sus respuestas. Quizás esperaban otra réplica o puede que hayan escuchado lo que verdaderamente deseaban. Sea lo que fuere, la complicidad de este instante aflora en sus gestos. Acaban de derribar una pequeña parte del muro. Avanzan hacia la mesa apartando con sus pies las pequeñas piezas que lo componían. El reloj de la pared marca las dos menos diez de la mañana. En la radio, una pieza de jazz silencia los brindis. Apartan las sillas, y se sientan uno frente al otro para estudiarse mejor. El gemido de un saxo reanima el bullicio del local.

La noche en el exterior sigue su curso. La de ellos, se despereza con ánimo.

Por fin pueden abrir bien los ojos.


End file.
